There are window moldings made of resin, which are molded by injection molding or the like. Among these window moldings, a window molding is known in which a seal body made of a soft resin material that is elastically deformable is integrated with a body portion made of a hard resin material that has relative rigidity. Such a molding may be referred to as a mold, a garnish, a decorative member, or the like. For example, JP-A-2003-165137 discloses a molding as an elongated composite resin molded product. The molding of JP-A-2003-165137 (“window edge molding 20” in the embodiment) is fixed along a side panel (“front pillar panel 2” in JP-A-2003-165137) of a passenger car via a mounting member (a “first fixture 50” and a “second fixture 60” in JP-A-2003-165137) made of resin or metal.